Chili
by Piim
Summary: Baekhyun yang bingung dengan kata cabe yang ditemukannya dan bertanya pada Chanyeol. Apakah jawaban Chanyeol ? Summary gaje. Humor gak jadi. ChanBaek. EXO


Chili ?

Pair : Chanbaek

Ff Chanbaek pertamaku uwoo *teriak pake toa lol

Seperti biasa judul gak pernah nyambung sama ceritanya

Hati hati ranjau typo :v

-CB-

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Manik matanya menatap satu persatu foto tentang dirinya bersama member EXO atau member boyband lainnya dilayar handphonenya

Banyak meme lucu dan menggemaskan yang ditemukan Baekhyun, namun ada juga beberapa meme yang tak dimengertinya karena tidak menggunakan bahasa korea, inggris atau bahasa lain yang dimengerti Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya, matanya terus menatap setiap huruf yang tertera dilayar handphone nya

" Cabe ? " bisik Baekhyun. Manik matanya tak berpindah menatap kata tersebut, dari tadi Baekhyun menemukan beberapa kata 'cabe' yang ikut terpampang bersama fotonya

' Sebenarnya cabe itu apa ' batin Baekhyun bingung

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun tak menyadari bila ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya

Sehun terus menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan handphonenya sejak sejam yang lalu, sesekali kepalanya menengok melihat layar handphone Baekhyun

" Hyung apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Sehun masih mencuri pandang isi handphone yang berada ditangan Baekhyun

" Tidak melakukan apa – apa " jawab Baekhyun cuek. Sehun hanya mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya yang satu ini.

Merasa Baekhyun tak memperdulikan keberadaannya, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Namja termuda diantara semua member EXO ini berjalan dan menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung dengan rapi di dekat pintu keluar dorm

" Hyung mau titip sesuatu ? aku akan pergi sebentar membeli bubble tea " Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak menatap maknae di grupnya.

" Emm belikan hyung strawberry saja " jawab Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik berfikir.

Sehun mengangkat kedua jempolnya walaupun tak dilihat Baekhyun karena dia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya

...

Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dibawah kepala sebagai bantai. Manik matanya menatap langit – langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos. Kalau ditanya, Baekhyun masih penasaran sebenarnya apa makna kata cabe yang ditemukannya.

Tadi saat namja mungil ini ingin mencari makna kata tersebut dimesin pencarian, sayang handphonenya mati disaat yang tidak tepat. Baekhyun menelan rasa penasarannya bulat – bulat, karena kesal akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang entah kenapa sangat nyaman untuknya dan berakhir dengan tertidur selama beberapa jam.

Kalau saja tadi tidak ada Jongin yang membangunkannya pasti saat ini baekhyun masih nyaman tertelap di sofa tanpa terbangun sedikitpun

" Baekhyun hyung ayo turun, semua sudah menunggumu di meja makan " ketukan pintu serta suara Kyungsoo yang masuk ke pendengarannya membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur empuknya

" Ya tunggu sebentar " Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah kusutnya. Setelah selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri sejenak Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan.

Namja pemilik suara emas itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap setiap hidangan yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak mengambil satu persatu makanan dan memulai acara makannya bersama member EXO lainnya

Suasana makan malam member EXO berjalan seperti biasanya. Ramai dan penuh canda tawa serta pertengkaran duo maknae -Jongin dan Sehun- yang entah memperebutkan apa

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Chanyeol yang nampak serius memperhatikan layar datar segiempat yang menampilkan beberapa berita olahraga yang tak dimengerti Baekhyun. Ia heran apakah ada seseorang yang menonton acara ini saat jam segini -pengecualian untuk Chanyeol yang memang rutin melihat acara ini-

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak sebelum memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan ragu

" Chanyeolie " Chanyeol tak bergeming, manik matanya tetap fokus kedepan menghiraukan keberadaan namja manis yang duduk disampingnya

" Yakk ! Park Chanyeol ! " teriak Baekhyun kesal karena tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari namja jangkung disampingnya

" Ya ada apa baby ? " sahut Chanyeol setelah beberapa kali mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat kekasih jangkungnya menatapnya dengan senyum idiot andalannya

" Aish kau menyebalkan " Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi setelah mengingat tujuannya awalnya menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan mata anak anjingnya membuat Chanyeol kebingungan dengan perubahan mood kekasih mungilnya

" Chanyeolie apa kau tahu arti cabe ? " tanya Baekhyun to the point. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Chanyepl meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeo tiba – tiba merasa tegang

' Ughh Chanyeol jernihkan pikiranmu ' batin Chanyeol

" Ehem " Chanyeol menetralkan pikirannya sebelum mencerna kembali pertanyaan namjanya, Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya tanda ia sedang berpikir keras

" Ah ya aku ingat " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berbinar, tubuhnya semakin bergeser mendekati tubuh Chanyeol guna mendengar jawaban Chanyeol sejelas jelasnya

" Mm kalau tidak salah Cabe sama dengan Chili dan artinya itu ... "

" Pedas ? " tebak Baekhyun merasa tak sabaran

" Aish bukan " Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

" Terus apa artinya Yeollie ? "

" Emm artinya itu centil, suka menggoda dan c.. cantik mungkin " jawab Chanyeol agak ragu

" Hah kenapa artinya seperti itu, bukannya chili itu pedas ? " tanya Baekhyun bingung

" Aish entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti baby. Memagnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hmm ? " tanya Chanyeol merasa penasaran

" Eum aku menemukan kata itu dibeberapa fotoku, memangnya kenapa aku di samakan dengan chili ? " tanya Baekhyun bingung

" Entahlah, mungkin karena kau selalu dekat dengan semua member hingga membuat fans merasa kalau kau genit Baekhyunie "

Plakk

Auw kenapa memukul kepalaku " keluh Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan manis dari kekasih mungilnya.

Baekhyun terdiam tak menanggapi keluhan Chanyeol, namja mungil itu berpikir mungkin yang Chanyeol katakan ada benarnya.

Baekhyun memang suka menempel pada member lain selain Chanyeol, karena yahh ia hanya ingin mengganggu member lain yang kadang terlalu serius menghadapi dunia keartisan mereka. Selain itu Baekhyun tak bisa diam dalam kurung waktu yang lama, menurutnya diam adalah hal membosankan. Jadi namja mungil itu akan melalukan apapun untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya termasuk menempel pada member lain

Dan lagi apa Chanyeol bilang tadi ? Cantik. Baekhyun itu namja oke, jadi ia tampan bukan cantik. Walaupun kadang ia mengakui wajahnya sedikit imut, ingat hanya sedikit

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat sang pemilik pipi menolehkan wajahnya. Manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chanyeol yang begitu memikat

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berkata

" Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, anggap saja itu panggilan sayang dari fans untukmu Baekbaby " ucap Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun

Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa mengosongkan pikirannya

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha menggapai bibir manis kekasihnya dan melumatnya dengan penuh

" KYAAA " Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga membuat namja tampan itu terjerembab/? . Manik mata Baekhyun menatap panik Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang sofa yang Baekhyun duduki

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun dengan mimik khawatirnya

" Yahh kau kenapa Sehunie ? " tanya Baekhyun khawatir

" Ah anni aku hanya kaget melihat tadi hyung.. Chanyeol hyung .. " jawab Sehun terbata

' Oh shit ' batin Baekhyun, wajahnya merona saat mengingat kejadian yang hampir terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu

' Park Chanyeol pabbo ' rutuk Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada namja yang sedang mengelus elus bokongnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

" Ah hyung tidak melalukan apa - apa, sekarang Sehunie tidur ne " Baekhyun menggiring tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya pergi dari ruangan itu dan berjalan memasuki kamar sehun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus mengumpat karena rencana indahnya gagal

' Awas kau Oh Sehun ' batin Chanyeol geram

.

.

.

.

~KKEUT~

Bahh kenapa endingnya gini ? au ah pokoknya gini. Kk sehunnya polos suka deh liatnya *plak

Baekhyun cengek/? cantik plus imut spesial pake telor *digampar baekhyun :v


End file.
